Brek
Captain Brek is currently assigned as Commanding Officer of the USS Odyssey. __TOC__ Statistics ! style="width:50;"| | *Gender: Male |- | *Age: 32 ! style="width:50;"| | *Date of Birth: 236111.11 |- | *Weight: 133lbs ! style="width:50;"| | *Height: 5'1" (1.55m) |- | *Hair: N/A ! style="width:50;"| | *Eyes: Brown |- | *Skin: Orange/Brown ! style="width:50;"| | *Relationship Status: Single |- | ! style="width:50;"| | |- | ! style="width:50;"| | |} Insider Information He has a slight speech impediment that crops up when he is upset. He then says things like: 'a nelephant' or a 'nerror' instead of the proper English way to pronounce those sorts of words. He will eat virtually anything as long as it is edible. He has, however, discovered a strong dislike for mustard and horseradish. For breakfast he always has dry cereals. Also, on those rare occasions where he feels that he has eaten too much, he restricts himself to eating yogurt. Favorite Room: A large and quiet conference room, where he has all the space for himself. Mannerisms: Brek often scratches his forearms when he finds himself in an uncomfortable situation. He also grins in an uncertain way when he realizes that his interlocutors aren't being entirely honest with him. Spiritual Devotion: He believes that the purpose of life is to amass as much material possessions as one can. He dislikes violence, and he believes that every problem can be solved with latinum. He keeps a close eye on the art market, in which he has become quite an expert. Ever since his years at the Academy, he has also developed a strong liking for Earth food, and can often be found in lounges and mess halls, eating copious meals. He also has a keen interest in Terran literature, reading classic authors such as Shakespeare, W. S. Maugham and Stevenson. During his tribulations as a diplomat, he adopted an Acamarian spider called Alice. She is red and black and is as large as a man's hand. Sadly, in late 2393, Alice was killed by a Romulan Ambassador who was staying on Odyssey as a guest. Favorite Terran Quotes *''The basis of optimism is sheer terror. Oscar Wilde *''I can resist everything except temptation. Oscar Wilde *''If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door''. Milton Merle *''Between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before''. Mae West *''A committee is a group that keeps minutes and loses hours.'' Milton Berle *''My life needs editing. Mort Sahl *''When we ask for advice, we are usually looking for an accomplice. ''Saul Bellow *''I like long walks, especially when they are taken by people who annoy me. ''Fred Allen *''If you don't mind, it doesn't matter. ''Jack Benny *T''here is only one success - to be able to spend your life in your own way. ''Christopher Morley Assignment History * 2378: Spent 6 months working as a bookkeeper for FenixCorps Mining Operation *2378 to 2384: worked in various mining operations in the Alpha Quadrant *2384: Entered Starfleet Academy, where after a bad start in science, he opted for a diplomatic cursus. (Specialization: Conflict Resolution and Inter-species Relations) *2388: Upon graduation from the Academy, he served for several years in Starfleet's Diplomatic Corps *2391: Left Diplomacy to serve as a First Officer. *2392: Was given his first chance to command a vessel, but he resigned his commission to take care of a business he had inherited from his grandmother *2393/01: Returned to Starfleet, where he took command of the USS Odyssey. *2393/03: Was promoted to the rank of Captain after Odyssey's first encounter with the Vriha Sulla Background *Picture present in his office: Norham Castle, Sunrise (William Turner, Terran Painter) Photo Gallery ferengi2z.jpg ferengi10z.jpg ferengi11z.jpg ferengi19z.jpg ferengi21z.jpg ferengi23z.jpg ferengi28z.jpg ferengi34z.jpg ferengi35z.jpg Family * Father: Vekkor * Mother: Idred * Siblings: Kreb (Brother) * Spouse: None * Children: None * Grand Mother: Ara (She is 90 years old, and now lives on her own ship, a Ferengi cruiser called the Affluenza) Relationships Most Ferengis tend to think that he lives like a human, yet Brek still leads a rather secluded life, where objects and profits often have more importance than people. He has however formed a friendship of kind with Ambassador Gavin MacLaren and his sister, Doctor Johanna MacLaren. Mission Achievements * '''Trouble in Paradise (239301.19 - 239303.09)' * A Disappearing Act (239303.30 - 239305.17) * Meanwhile in Outer Space (239306.07 - 239307.28) * The Seolairs (239429.01 - 239405.14) PNPCs * Lieutenant Isak Tornquist, Male, Operations Officer, USS Odyssey * Ensign Kim Samnang, Female, Communication Officer, USS Odyssey * Mrs. Moreau, Civilian, Starbase 520 Category:Brek Category:Ferengi Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Commanding Officers Category:Diplomatic Officers Category:Characters Category:Odyssey Characters